U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. (388452 filed 8/2/90,) which Application is incorporated herein for purposes of reference, describes a combination panelboard-switchboard enclosure that accepts a multi-component electric switch-circuit breaker module. The module differs from Prior Art arrangements wherein the electric switches are directly connected with the panelboard and switchboard power bus conductors whereas the module interconnects through an adapter base assembly. The removable feature of the module allows for the exchange and addition of electric switches and circuit breakers within switchboards and panelboards without requiring prolonged electrical shut-down.
Since the module enclosure presents an added expense to the panelboard-switchboard assembly, it is important that the module be economically assembled. The module is designed with means to prevent inadvertent or malicious removal from energized panelboard-switchboard enclosures.
One purpose of this invention is to provide an economically assembled module enclosure that can be secured to the panelboard-switchboard assembly to prevent unauthorized removal. A further purpose of this disclosure is to describe a spring-loaded connector clip arrangement that allows multiple connection with the electric power distribution power bus with no measurable increase in contact resistance.